Privileged Prisoner
by fairywings81
Summary: When Leslie is saved by Felix of the Volturi Guard, the Elders take her captive within Volterra Castle. She must leave everything she knew and loved behind, and embrace her new life, or face death. She finds an unexpected friend amongst the cruel royals.
1. Captive by Surprise

**One: Captive by Surprise**

The castle loomed in front of Leslie Harmon. It was unlike any structure she had ever seen, even in the small village of Volterra, which was chock full of structures. Leslie started to move towards it, feeling pulled towards it regardless. Volterra castle seemed just as intimidating as it had when she'd seen it on the big screen months before in the second Twilight movie. She turned towards Avery and her other friends. "I don't think we she go in there."

"What? It's not like your precious Volturi are in there anyway. They're _fictional._" Avery crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "You've been acting so weird this trip."

"I saw them, guys. I really did. I don't want to go in there, so you guys go." Leslie took another step backwards.

"Watch out!" Before Leslie could side step, she found herself in the arms of a tall dark figure wearing a red robe. "Um.. sorry..."

"Be more careful." The figure righted her, and turned continuing on his way. Leslie blinked, pretty sure she had just run into one of the Volturi guards. She wasn't sure. _That's impossible. Just because we're in Italy, and in Volterra, does not mean the Volturi exist! Plenty of people use real locations. _

"Let's get out of here." Avery sounded a little odd. "That was a bit creepy for my taste." Avery took her by the elbow, and they started walking away from the looming structure.

They were almost at the hotel when a large crowd tore into the streets in celebration. Leslie felt Avery's grip on her slip, and she was right in the middle of the revelers. "Avie!"

"Les! I'll meet you back at the hotel!" It was so loud, Leslie couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. She spun around, trying to detect it from another angle. Then she saw them. More robe clad figures. Two of them were the size young teenagers. _Jane and Alec? _ She blinked. When Leslie looked again, the whole procession was gone. The girl was about to turn in the direction she thought the hotel was in when she suddenly tripped again. This time, it was down a flight of stairs.

***

"It's amazing she isn't dead."

"Quite. She has remarkable bone structure." An icy hand touched her wrist. It felt good there. Her wrist felt less painful. Then she felt pain all over again, as the hand lifted her wrist, turning it. Without opening her eyes, Leslie imagined the hand's owner was examining her. "Not a single fracture."

"Though her leg did sustain a minor one." A third voice chimed in. "Demitri had a hard time lifting her, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to without hurting her too much." The new voice feminine. "We should send her out, before she wakes up."

"Oh no. That wouldn't be hospitable at all, dear." Voice one said. "Let us wait. She should be awake soon enough."

Just as he finished speaking, all feeling returned to her body. It was feeling Leslie could have dealt without. "Ugh... I feel like I tried to jump the grand canyon...."

"It was a failed attempt." A familiar voice said now. "I did say to be more careful, young one." For some reason, the familiarity of the voice made Leslie feel sick to her stomach. "You're fortunate that we were out to make sure you did not die where you fell."

"We?" Leslie remembered the robed army she'd seen walking through the square. "So... I wasn't imagining it...." She struggled to sit up, but found she could not. "Ugh..."

"Don't move." Another voice said. A boy about her age leaned over the bed. "You're stuck here for now."

"Uh, that might be a bit of a problem. My class leaves tonight, to return home." Leslie tried to sit up again, but she still couldn't move. This time, it was not pain that held her down. She could not make her muscles work. She felt a chill run down her spine.

A pale skinned man with dark hair, dressed all in black came over to her. "You see, dear girl, twice now you have inconvenienced us. Furthermore, I have seen into your memories. You know who we are. We cannot allow you to leave here alive."

_Aro. _She studied the others from her place on the hard cot. The boy who had spoken to her was definitely Alec. She turned her head slightly towards the familiar voice. With his hood down, Leslie was able to see his facial features now. _Felix. I knew it! _ She knew she was in big trouble now. How was she going to explain how she came to know her information. Leslie tore her eyes away from Felix when Aro spoke up again.

The elder pulled her into a sitting position. "You're far too young yet, to be changed. How old are you?"

"Almost fourteen...." Leslie thought about Avery waiting for her at the hotel. "Look, I... I know of you, yes, but.. you can't exist. Not really. You're in a book!" She felt herself beginning to panic. If the real Volturi were like the ones from the books, she knew she was in real trouble. She did not have Alice or Edward Cullen to save her.

"Perhaps she can stay on with us instead of killing her." Somewhere from behind Aro another voice spoke up. "We could always use more hand maids around here."

"That is an intriguing idea, Caius." Aro turned to Leslie then. "You will stay here. Become one of our errand runners. If you live up to our expectations, perhaps you will join our ranks when you are of age." He turned to Felix then. "Since you found her, it will be your responsibility to make sure she does exactly as we tell her."

"Of course. Perhaps, however, it would be wise to have her do simple reception work with Gianna until her leg heals fully. She will hardly be able to run errands with a broken leg." Felix nodded.

"So true. Then you will take her down to Gianna in the morning. For now, a room is in order."

"W-wait a second.... I have family, and friends that are expecting me!" Leslie regretted her outburst the instant it was done. Aro stared hard at her. "I mean... they'll..."

"That is no concern of ours. It would be in your best interest not to anger us, my dear." He nodded to Felix. "Go and take her to her new home, if you would."

"Of course." Felix picked her up off the bed, and walked out of the room with her.

****

"You should be careful with your words here, Leslie. They are not usually so lenient."

If she hadn't been so shaken by the fact that she was effectively being held prisoner by vampire royalty, Leslie would have stopped to wonder how Felix knew her name. But instead, she voiced her more immediate concern. "My family...."

"Forget them for the time being." Felix dropped his formal air then, as they reached a hall lined with over a hundred doors. The hall itself seemed to go on and on. It reminded Leslie of something out of a carnival fun house. However, there was nothing fun about this situation at all. Felix set her down, letting her lean her weight against him as he opened the door. "Your new room."

The room was pitch black. Leslie's heart beat in her chest. She imagined she could hear it echoing in the halls. "It's so dark...."

"Light is earned around here." Alec's voice replied. He stood behind them, holding out a tray of food and drink. "Here is your dinner. You will get no more before morning, so you should eat it carefully."

"That will be all, Alec." Felix frowned. "Set it by her bed." He took Leslie into his arms again. If she had not been ordered to remain there, Leslie would have found this almost comforting. Felix was not rough with her. It surprised her, as she remembered the Cullens' encounters with the Volturi. She cringed as Alec left the room that would be hers. Felix dismissed him with a slight nod, and walked into the black hole with her.


	2. Spellbound

**Chapter Two: Spellbound**

Leslie spent the remaining hours of her first night as captive pacing the dark room. Her food, which had only consisted of bread and cheese, had been mostly left untouched. The room had no windows, so she had no idea what time it wasn't she finally went to bed.

She was awakened by pounding on the door. "Time to get up."

"You're kidding..." She mumbled, burrowing deeper into her covers. Though she was certain she was still trapped by the Volturi, Leslie preferred to keep her eyes closed, and in dream land. It was short lived. Someone entered the room and closed her door.

"You do not want to keep them waiting." Through her sleepy fog, the girl recognized Alec's voice. It wasn't as harsh as it had been the night before. "Come. Felix will be here momentarily to help you." Finally, Leslie sat up, eyeing the boy.

"I can't go to them dressed like this. I look terrible." Well, she assumed she did. Alec had left the door cracked so that a little bit of light streamed in.

"You'll be getting clothing later." Felix's voice spoke up. "Alec, leave us. I can take it from here." Alec nodded, backing up slightly. Felix lit an oil lamp that Leslie hadn't known was there. He closed the door. "You must not mind him. He's been irritable today. Heidi is late with our meal."

Leslie shuddered, remembering what their meals consisted of. _And I'm supposed to be one of them in three years? That's never going to happen. I'll make sure they kill me first. _She didn't like the idea of taking human lives for their own food. She had admired Carlisle for that. "I see...." Felix reached out a hand to help her out of bed. She took it. "Felix, they wouldn't really... change me...?"

"It's hard to know what they will and will not do." His tone was soft then. "I'd advise you to put it out of your mind just now. You have a long while before their decision is made." He held out one of their red robes for her to put on. "It's chilly this morning."

"Th-thanks...." Felix was surprising her. She tried to remember from the books if he had ever been kind. Leslie slipped into the robe. Though it was soft, it was heavier than it had looked on the others the day before. It was also longer than she expected. Without another word, Felix picked her up, and they left, returning to the dreaded main hall.

***

"I do hope you found your sleeping arrangements agreeable." Aro greeted her as Felix set Leslie on her feet. He held on to her wrist to steady her. His grip was not as firm as it had been the night before. Leslie supposed he trusted her not to run off now.

"They were fine, thank you." Leslie remembered her manners. She had the feeling that would go a long way with the Volturi elders.

"Excellent." Aro nodded his approval. "That color does suit you well, my dear. We will have a fresh supply of clothing in here soon. We will have them suited to your needs, if you would like."

"I would, please." Leslie found herself feeling less nervous as she stayed in their presence. It was a curious feeling. That's when she caught sight of someone who had not been present in her previous meeting with the elders.

"I see you have caught sight of our Chelsea. She was out on business when you came around last night." Aro told her. He beckoned the young woman forward. "Chelsea, I'd like you to meet Ms. Leslie Harmon. She will be staying with us from now on."

"It's a pleasure." Chelsea smiled at her. Leslie thought it was a false smile. The Volturi did not want another human around. At least, not one that was as young as she was. "Will she be staying in the usual place?"

"No. This one is privileged. We must find out everything about her, absolutely everything." Aro eyed her then. "You will be reporting to Gianna shortly. I would require that you hand over your backpack."

"My backpack? There's nothing there of interest. Just an old sweatshirt, and some tourist guides." Leslie remembered then. Aro would know better.

"And no less than four tomes that recount all of our histories. I want that backpack." Aro's voice became less casual then. "Do not forget that I have had contact with you, and I will know every memory you have had from your early childhood on. I know you have been toting those books around." He turned to Jane. "Go and fetch it. Now."

"Of course, Aro." Jane passed Leslie, smirking. Leslie got the idea that Jane was enjoying the way that the newcomer was being admonished. She decided to ignore her. She felt Felix's grip on her wrist tighten in a warning.

"Now, Leslie dear, there will be no more lying between us, will there?" It wasn't a question. Aro was in front of her now. He reached out his pale hand to touch the side of her face. "You have been given plenty more freedom than anyone we have held here before. Do not make me regret it." He dropped his hand then, turning to Caius and Marcus. "Marcus, I believe you wanted to talk to her?"

"Yes." Marcus sat up straighter in his throne, and crooked a finger at her. "We do not take humans lightly. Perhaps you know that already?"

"Yes, of course." Leslie nodded once. Felix was still standing behind her, making sure that she did not topple on her bad leg. "I did not mean any disrespect."

"Of course you didn't." Marcus sat back. "You had a friend with you. A girl?"

"Avery." Leslie's blood ran cold then. Surely he wasn't about to suggest that Avery had seen anything. "She went back to our hotel."

"That's what you think, anyway." Marcus' stare was intense. "Your friend came here, when you two were separated."

_No! _Leslie's mind screamed the words. They wouldn't have hurt Avery. Avery didn't even like the Twilight Saga. She loathed it, in fact. "That's impossible. I saw her. She was heading for the hotel."

"Are you calling us liars?" Caius stood up fast now, glaring at her. "The girl came here. Jane and Alec drove her away, if only because we might use her later. That will depend on you."

Suddenly the indication of the words slammed into Leslie. It was a threat. They were threatening to hurt her friends if she didn't reform. "I... I understand, completely." She nodded firmly. "You will not need to use her for anything."

"That's not for you to decide." Caius snapped. He returned to his seat, his stare never leaving her. Leslie looked away. She heard someone snap their fingers then.

When she looked up, Gianna, the receptionist was standing the doorway. The young woman seemed nervous. "I'm.. I'm ready for her, if you want to turn her over."

"Of course." Aro turned to Leslie. "Do not trifle with us, Leslie, dear. We would hate to see such spirit go to waste." He nodded to Felix. "Help her out, if you would." Aro turned his back to them, and Leslie resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. As it was, she knew she was treading on thin ice.

***

Felix must have realized how close the girl was to snapping because he was quick about moving her. "What did I tell you? Keep your mouth shut, or you're going to get yourself into real trouble."

"They threatened my friend." Leslie replied softly when they were safely out of the main hall. "I wasn't going to let them hurt her."

"You don't have the power here. They do." Felix replied. His voice was rough then. "If you want to survive among us, you're going to learn to be obedient, no matter how ridiculous their requests are. That's just how it is. I can't keep protecting you."

"I didn't ask you to." Leslie glared at him. "All I really want is to go home."

"Like that's going to happen." Chelsea's voice said then. She had evidently followed them. "Gianna, I'll return her to you shortly." When Gianna and Felix got off the elevator, Chelsea pulled the lock. Leslie positioned herself into a corner, far from her. Chelsea moved in closer. "Listen to me. You want to prove that you're not worth killing. The most you can hope for now is to be changed. They won't let you leave them alive. You know too much now."

Leslie inched farther back, even though she was already against a wall. "I... I don't' want to be here. I don't. I want to go home, to my friends, and family."

"We are both for you now." Chelsea's voice changed. It was almost melodic, convincing. "You don't need to worry about anything anymore." She let her hand stroke Leslie's cheek, much like Aro's had moments ago. "We will provide you anything you need."

"But only if I do their will." Leslie's voice echoed in the small space. It sounded strangely subdued. She shook her head, trying to break free of whatever spell Chelsea was casting over her.

Chelsea frowned. She apparently realized that Leslie was trying her best to resist her. "You will be treated well here. We want you to succeed, so you can go on to greater things when you are older, Leslie. The errands you will run will be to your benefit."

"My benefit....." Leslie echoed. She smiled. "Okay." She didn't know why she was smiling. She had just agreed to be an obedient slave to the royals of the vampire world. Leslie relaxed against the wall, and Chelsea pulled the elevator back into motion. The woman kept an eye on her throughout the rest of their trip to Gianna's desk.

"Good girl." Chelsea said as the elevator doors opened. "Gianna, honey, your assistant."

"Yes, ma'am." Gianna came over, and assisted Leslie to the desk. She waited for the doors to elevator to close, before she spoke to the girl. "You've found yourself in a world of trouble."

"No trouble at all. I'm going to be well taken care of." Leslie smiled with confidence. "Aro wants me to succeed so I can do bigger, and better things when I am older." Leslie didn't notice the disapproving look Gianna gave her, as she prepared her first assignment for her.

***

"She is frail." Alec stood against the wall, next to Felix. His hands were in his pocket. "I give her a week before she's begging them to kill her."

"Don't be so sure." Felix replied. Alec looked up at him. "She will be fine."

"Did you see her eyes? They're intensely green, and that raven hair...." Alec blinked at his own observations. Why did he care what she looked like?

Felix smirked a bit. "You like her?"

"No! She's far too weak." Alec glared at him. "Though, she is pretty. I will give her that."

Felix shrugged, folding his arms. It was apparent he didn't believe a word Alec said. "If you like her, that's okay. She might need a friend."

Alec scowled at the tile floor then. _Perhaps she does. I doubt she'll even talk to me now, after everything I've said and done to make her nervous. _Alec decided he would so something about her living conditions when they were dismissed. If she was going to be a prisoner, at least she could be comfortable in her room.


	3. Royal Quarters

**Chapter Three:Royal Quarters**

Leslie fell into a comfortable routine by time she had been at the castle for a week. Her leg, which turned out to be just badly sprained healed nicely, since Felix carried her everywhere. She sat with Gianna. The young woman kept an eye out for her, and made sure she had whatever she needed.

That lasted up until the first Saturday after her capture. That day, Felix took her back to the main hall. Leslie nodded her head to the elders in respect. "What is it?"

"We need you to carry a message for us." Caius said. He stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. "You will be escorted by Alec and Demitri. We're aware you do not know you way around the area yet. Gradually, you will be expected to navigate your own way. So it is in your best interest to pay attentiion."

"Yes, Caius." Leslie had already dropped her arrogant, disrespectful airs. She felt Demitri grab her wrist. He was not as gentle as Felix. She actually flinched. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Leslie had been waiting for a dismisal.

"Let's move faster, shall we." He let go of her wrist. "Alec."

"Come on." Alec came to her side. "We'll have to make up for lost time. This should have been delivered hours ago. You'll need to be getting up faster in the morning."

"I have been trying." It was true, too. Leslie found herself doing everything she could to keep the Elders happy. She didn't say much to any of them. She went into her dark room without complaints when it was time for them to eat. She didn't even try escaping.

"Try harder." Alec muttered. He pulled his hood up as they got into the elevator. Leslie stood between him and Demitri. The other was staring straight ahead when he spoke.

"Don't think about trying to run. According to those books you had, you know that I am an amazing tracker. I will be able to find you no matter how far you try to run."

Leslie swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She had been contemplating leaving, but not for good. She had only wanted to call her friends, and family. They needed to know she was okay. "Wasn't planning to run." She spoke barely above a whisper, and stumbled slightly when the elevator jolted to a stop.

"Good." Demitri put his hood up. Alec followed suit. "Stay between us or ahead of us. No falling behind. Keep your mouth shut, and your eyes open." Without another glance at her, Demitri led them out of the elevator.

Alec guided her so that she was walking between them as they exited the actual building. The light almost blinded her. She could just imagine what it did to the vampires she accompanied. "Watch your step" For a few minutes, Alec held on to her sleeve, not trusting her, apparently. He didn't say much to her, and neither did Demitri.

They had only gone a few blocks when she heard the tolling of the clock. It was noon. She glanced over at the fountain, and watched as people threw coins in. She wanted to be that free again. Teenagers rode mopeds through the streets, tagging each other. She stopped long enough to watch a mother and her daughter walk together, talking about going home.

"Leslie, come on." Alec was at her side, tugging at her. He didn't have to tug too hard. Alec was stronger than she was. She went colliding into him. He caught her, setting her upright.

"What did I tell you before we left? I said to keep up. You're going to draw attention to us. Now come." This time, Demitri himself took her by the hand, and walked off with her. "I don't suppose you realize the peril you put yourself in every time you go against one of us."

"I just stopped. I can't walk endlessly like you can." She winced then, his grip tightening.

"You learn to do it Build up that stamina." He began to pull her more urgently. "We're wasting time." They went down another staircase, and into a dark pub. "Alec, hold her. I'll be right back." He shoved Leslie in Alec's direction.

"You really shouldn't annoy Demitri." Alec told her, as he guided her over to a booth. He gently nudged her to get in. He sat on the outside, boxing her in. "He can get pretty nasty."

"I wasn't trying to annoy him. I really was tired. You guys walk much faster than I do, and it's hot as hell outside. I can't be expected to travel like that in this kind of weather."

Alec raised an eyebrow at her, pushing his hood back. "But you are. You've been taken in out of pity, not because they want you here. They could change thier minds at any time. You could die tonight, and they wouldn't think anything of it." Alec's burgandy eyes glittered, the dim lamp reflecting off them. "Do you want that to happen? Because I really don't."

Leslie studied Alec. She figured he was just trying ot make her say something that the elder were wanting her to say. They were looking for an excuse to kill her. They didn't want her to succeed. "I don't, and I won't let it happen."

"Then stop resisting us. You have to do better than this." Alec did something then that she had not expected. He put a calming hand on her shoulder. "You seem like a nice girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's why Felix wanted you spared." He looked her directly in the eyes. "I read some of the books Aro confiscated. They're fascinating. Will you tell me more about them? Tonight, when everyone has gone off on their own?"

"You hate me." Leslie was stunned. Alec was talking to her as if he wanted to be her friend. What was going on here? She didn't trust him. She started to pull away.

"No. That's not true. Listen. Around the Elders, and in Volterra, I have to keep apppearances. Jane is like that all the time, but I am not. Just because we are twins does not make us the same in personality. Never forget that. I want to be your friend."

"I..."

Leslie didn't get the chance to reply, because Demitri returned with someone else in tow. "Leslie, give Mr. Booker the parchment from Aro."

Leslie dug in her pocket,and found it. It was a little soggy from sweat. Demitri frowned deeply, but said nothing. "I hope it isn't ruined..."

"For your sake, it had better not be." Leslie watched, her fingers crossed as the man looked over the document.

"It's fine." The stranger said. "Tell Aro it will be done immediately."

"Of course." Demitri looked at Leslie. "What do you say, Leslie?"

"Thank you, Sir." She followed Alec out of the booth. She glanced outside. The sky had suddenly darkened, and it was pouring. Leslie looked down at what she was wearing, sighing. She was going to be soaked.

"Here." Alec was taking off his robe, and handing it to her. "I don't need to worry about becoming ill. You do."

Leslie took the robe wordlessly, putting it on. Then she followed the two vampires out. Alec grabbed her hand when they reached the top of the staircase.

"You didn't do half bad." Alec told her quietly. Demitri was a few paces ahead of them. "Next time, you should put the documents somewhere they're not going to get moisturized though."

"I didn't know." Leslie shivered. The rain was soaking through the cloth robe, and she stupidly wrapped it around her closer. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Just do better." Demitri stopped outside of the castle. "I won't report that to the Elders. After all of this, you've done well, Leslie. I think you will work out eventually. Just take into consideration that we won't be so lenient every time." He went inside, leaving her alone with Alec.

Even though it was raining, Leslie fell to her knees. Tears streamed then. She had suspected they were not far off. She had been brave from the time she'd woken up in their odd infirmary. Leslie was suprised when Alec pulled her to her feet, and hugged her close. "I'm going to get myself killed, Alec. I can't be brave like Bella... I've always been incredibly stupid, and cowardly."

"I disagree." She felt him run a hand through her rain soaked hair. "You're braver than most humans I have encountered." He pulled her way from him so that she was looking him in the eyes. In the rain, his eyes didn't seem so red and dangerous. "I meant what I said. I want to be your friend, Leslie."

"H-how can I trust you? After everything you've said to me?"

"Give me a second chance." His head snapped up. "Please." He turned towards the alleyway entrance to Volterra Castle. Leslie followed his gaze. Jane stood there, her arms crossed in displeasure. "I can protect you from being hurt."

"Alright." Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and she realized that she was starting to feel numb from the cold. "We s-s-should go inside. I... I can't move. My body.. it's numb..."

"I agree." Alec led her inside, passing by Jane.

"She's turning you soft." Leslie heard Jane say to her brother as they passed. Alec made no reply to his twin, but kept her steady in the dark path that lead to the staircase. "She's only obeying you so that you let your guard down. She wants to escape."

Leslie bit her lower lip to keep from say anything. She was taking Alec's earlier advice not to provoke his sister. She wanted to tell Jane that it had been Alec that approached her, not the other way around. Just as they were getting to the elevator, Jane grabbed her by the arm. She felt an intense amount of pain coarse through her. "Ahh!" She writhed, while Alec's twin held on to her, smirking slightly.

"Jane! That's enough." Alec shoved his sister backwards, while Leslie collapsed, still writhing with lingering pain. "That wasn't called for!"

"I'm not going to be fooled by her pretenses! I've been watching her, dear brother. She is only being obedient because she thinks we'll lower our guard! It's not honest loyalty, like everyone else thinks." Jane turned her deep red eyes to Leslie, kneeling to her level. She used a finger to tilt her chin up so that Leslie had to look at her. "Is it, Leslie? Be honest, dear. Alec can handle it."

"I want to succeed here, Jane. I want to make them love me. I want... " She looked up at Alec. He was staring at her with an expression that she hadn't expected to see. It was pure kindness, and love she saw in him now. "I want to earn your respect and your trust." She found she was only speaking to Alec now. The boy leaned down, pulling Jane away.

"Leave her alone, Jane. Don't let me catch you hurting the girl again." Alec pushed the elevator button. He wrapped Leslie in what she knew was meant to be comforting hug. But he was cold. That, mixed with the cold rain, made her even colder. She shuddered. Alec remembered his own temperature then, and just settled for petting her hair.

"I don't believe this!" Jane all but screamed. 'You can't have her! She's human, Alec! And she's quite a few centuries younger than you!"

"Calm down, sister. You're going to cause a stir." He nodded towards a line of tourists that had entered. He gently led Leslie into the elevator. Jane followed sullenly, though her eyes were full of hatred. She glared at Leslie. Alec turned Leslie's face away from Jane's stare. "Do not let her bother you, dear one." He whispered this into her ear. His breath made Leslie tingle.

When they were safely away from Jane, she looked up at him. "You and your sister have an interesting relationship. It's not really dealt with well in the series of books you talked about. There are a lot of things left out, actually, about the two of you."

"I see." Alec led her to her room. His mood lifted suddenly. "There is another reason why Demitri and I had to take you out." he watched him pull out a key, and unlock the door. The room was flooded in light. "Welcome to your new suite."

"My...?" Leslie walked in, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. "I didn't earn this... the light, I mean. I've been rude, and unruly, and... ."

"Frightened." Alec supplied, his voice soft. "And you have done everything we asked the best way you know how. That's saying something for your bravery. Many in your shoes wouldn't have made it past thier first week here. Felix and I fixed it up for you." He held out the key. "This is yours."

Leslie took the key, and pocketed it. For the first time since coming to Volterra, she suddenly felt welcome, and wanted. She gazed around at the work Felix and Alec had put into the room. "Do the Elders know?"

"Yes. In fact, Marcus himself suggested it." Alec smiled at her bewilderment. "Well, go on. Explore it. I need to report to the Main Hall. Stay here until we call for you. Just in case Heidi comes back." He closed the door behind him. It was the first time that Leslie didn't hear the lock turn.


	4. Another Visitor

** Chapter Four**

She didn't get to explore her lush new room for very long. She was just looking in the large wardrobe when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Chelsea walked in, looking as radiant as ever. "What is it? Am I in trouble again?"

"Quite the opposite. The Elders are impressed with your progress." Chelsea looked around the room. "You've been upgraded. Do you realize that this room is situated just inches from Master Aro's? No human has ever been allowed to sleep so close to him."

Leslie wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that knowledge or not. "If I'm not in trouble, why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes on Chelsea. Something didn't feel right. "Who sent you?"

"No reason, really. Jane sent me." That should have been a warning, but Leslie let it slide. "She is saddened that you won't be her friend. She wants you to meet with her in a would do well to do as she asks."

Chelsea's voice took on that familiar tone. She was trying to hypnotize Leslie again. This time, it was on Jane's orders. She tried to fight it off. "But I was told by Alec to stay here. I don't want to upset him by being disobedient."

"Jane is his sister. He won't be angry if you go visit her. He wants you two to get along." Leslie buckled under her pressure. "Now come. Be a good girl. Go and visit Jane in the next room over."

Leslie couldn't withstand her power anymore. She headed to Jane's room, fear plain.

Just as she suspected, Jane was just waiting for her. "What took you so long?"

"I was checking out my room. Felix and..." Leslie suddenly collapsed, as pain shot through her. Jane was standing over her, glaring. "P-please, Jane..."

"Hush!" She crossed her arms. "I don't know what spell you've cast over Alec, but you've ruined him!"

"S-spell? I'm a normal human girl, Jane!" That was a big mistake. Another ripping pain went through her bed. "Oh god.. J-jane... please..." Tears formed in her eyes, much to Leslie's dipleasure. She was coming unraveled quickly.

"You stay away from him, I mean it!" Suddenly, Jane hauled Leslie to her feet, and pushed her against a wall. "Alec does not have time for a weakling like you. You will not ever deal with him again. Understand me?"

"Y-yes... I underst-stand." Leslie was shivering uncontrollably when Jane dropped her. "C-can I go...?"

"Get out of my sight." Jane turned her back on the girl then. Leslie crawled out of the room, heading towards her own.

"Leslie!" Felix cam over to her, rushing to help her up. "What in the world happened?"

"Nothing... nothing really..." Leslie leaned against Felix for support. "I guess I'm not so good on my feet after all the walking we did..."

Felix frowned. If he didn't believe Leslie's story, he didn't comment on it. Instead, he led her back to her room. "You shouldn't be out and about at any rate. It's dangerous right now. Did you like your room?"

"It's gorgeous. It's far more than I think I deserve." Leslie managed a small smile through her lingering pain. "It's been nice."

"How in the world did you manage to get as far as you did in this much pain? You were very close to the twins' room..."

"W-was I?" She didn't want to give Jane away. Leslie was sure that if she did, the vicious girl would find a more painful way to punish her. She looked up at Felix. He didn't appear to believe her. He took her into a room that wasn't hers. "Felix?"

"You are not allowed to be hurt. A wrong move could kill you, and that's not what the Elders want. So you can stand there, and lie to me about what really happened, or you can tell me yourself what happened. Either way, Aro will find out." Felix sat her down on his bed. "Well?"

"Jane did it. She... she didn't like that me and Alec were friends."

"Friends? You and Alec?" Felix cracked a small smile then. "Well, that's good." He smiled softly at her. "I think Alec needs more friends besides Jane."

"But I can't do it. Jane will know. She swore she'd hurt me worse if she found out I was hanging with Alec again. She doesn't even want me to go on errands with him."

"I will have Aro and the Elders speak with her about this. I think Alec is good for you, and you good for him." Felix stood up. "Come now. The Elders want you in the Hall for their next meeting. They think you should learn the business."

"Do I need to go? I'm so tired, and hungry. Can't I go another day?"

"You need to hang in there, Leslie. For me, and for Alec." He took her by the hand, and rushed her to the Main Hall.

The meeting didn't last as long as Leslie expected it to. She was dismissed after only a few minutes of listening to them. She was glad of that. She slowly made her way back towards the suites. She was nearly to the stairs when she heard a voice she didn't think she'd ever hear again.

"Leslie!" Avery's voice cut across the dark hallway. "Oh my god. We miss you at home. You have to come with me. What are you doing here?"

"A-avery..." Leslie whispered softly. "You shouldn't be here. They'll rip you to shreds."

"They who? Are yu being held against your will?"

_Yes. _"Of course not. I want to stay here." Leslie glanced back. It was still empty. "Avery, you have to go, okay? It's not safe here for you."

"Or you. You're shaking!" Leslie hurried to put a hand over her mouth. "Mmmft!" Leslie dragged her her into a vacant room, shutting the door. "You need to come with me. Something is wrong here. You're terrified. And your hands are icy!"

"You need to leave, Avery. Now." Leslie stood as straight as she could. Her eyes got really round then, hearing footsteps. Then she heard Caius' voice. She shoved Avery into a closet, and shut the door without a word. She was just securing the fastening when the double doors banged open.

"Leslie. You can introduce us to your guest now." Caius' eyes were narrowed. "Come come, we do not have all day."

Leslie's hands were shaking terribly when she undid the closet fastening. Avery stepped out, and she was not happy. "You have got to be kidding me." She eyed Caius suspiciously. "This guy is what's keeping you here? You could do so much better at home."

"A-avery, don't..." The words were barely out of her mouth when the room was suddenly crowded with the royal guard, and the other two elders. Demitri grabbed her painfully by the arm, and dragged her back, pinning her against him. Caius, meanwhile, was standing right in front of Avery, his eyes dangerous.

"You are an insolent little girl." His voice was too calm for Leslie's liking. "Leslie, dear. Who is this? How did she get in here?"

"I.. I'm not sure... I was with Jane." Leslie felt Demitri's grip tighten. She squirmed a little.

"Now, Demitri, don't hurt her. She's telling the truth." Felix said. "I saw her leaving the twins' suite just a few minutes before the meeting."

"Silence. She will speak for herself." Aro said then. He looked at Leslie. "I don't need to impress upon you the importance of honesty, do I dear Leslie?"

"I am telling the truth." Leslie replied. Her voice was soft. "I don't know how she got in. I wish she hadn't."

"Leslie! What are you saying? Everyone's worried back home! I'm lucky I was able to escape Mom and Dad to come look for you."

"Well, now you've seen that she is fine." Felix said. He had taken Leslie out of Demitri's grip. He was rubbing the girl's sore arms. "What should we do with this one, Elders?" He nodded towards Avery.

"She has seen far too much. However, we have no real use or her, now that we have our charming girl Leslie here with us." Aro said. He paced. "What to do, what to do...?"

Avery wasn't going to be silenced or kept still. "You better let both of us go, or every one of you will be in trouble!" That was enough for Caius. He was on her immediately, and Leslie got the impression that if Aro hadn't been right behind him, he would have killed her right then and there.

"Caius, calm yourself." Aro looked up at Leslie then. "Alec, Jane. Take Leslie out of here, now." He turned to Leslie then. "Don't give them any trouble about this, or you will be punished accordingly."

Leslie nodded numbly. She didn't spare Avery a glance as Alec grabbed her hand. He dragged her out. Jane was right behind them. "They wouldn't actually kill her?"

"You read the books. What do you think?" Alec asked her crisply. "Tell me the truth. Did you let her in, or what?"

"I didn't! I wouldn't want any of my friends here. I.. I don't even want to be here!"

Jane spoke up as they got to the twins' suite. "You've a lot of nerve. They've even given you a room. DO you know how many of actual servants get luxury suites? You're a very fortunate, and ungrateful brat!"

Leslie didn't reply. She had seen how cruel Jane could be. She doubted that Jane would do anything with Alec standing there, but she wasn't not going to take chances. Instead, she let Alec lead her inside. Jane huffed, and leaned against the door. Now that she wasn't being called there to be tortured, Leslie took a good look around. It was easy to see who's side was whose. Jane's side of the room had a vanity. Alec's was full of books, and other things. She took note of a writing desk.

"I thought you might want these back..." Alec pulled her towards the bookshelf. When she got closer, she saw her precious Twilight Saga books. She ran a hand across them, then let it drop. "You can take them, if you wish..." Alec put a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not want them right now." Leslie looked at the ground. For the first time, Leslie felt tears form in her eyes. They spilled to the floor as a terrified scream echoed from down the hall. "No... no! This isn't how it was supposed to be!" She started for the door, only to be dragged back by Alec. He held on to her firmly. "Let go of me! They'll kill her!"

"Then they will kill you too." Alec replied. He didn't release his grip on her, but his voice was soft and firm. He held on to her tightly. "Jane, close the door! She doesn't need to be privy to that!"

"Why not. After all, we all know she's the one who let her in here." Jane smirked at Leslie then, and the girl understood. Jane had told the Elders she had let Avery in. They weren't killing Avery to punish _her. _ They were killing her to punish _Leslie. _

"But I didn't!" Suddenly she screamed in pain, twisting and writhing. "S-stop it! Please!"

"Jane! Enough!" As he spoke, he turned Leslie to face his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Leslie felt something strange happen. She couldn't hear Avery screaming anymore, and she suddenly lost all sensation. Even touch was nonexistent. When she looked up, she could see Alec's lips moving, but nothing came out.

_He can desensitize you completely. While Jane can make you think you feel pain, Alec can make you feel nothing. _She remembered from the books as Edward Cullen had explained it. Alec was shielding her from Jane! Leslie curled up against him, and as her body moved closer to his chest, she realized he was trying to comfort.

Then it was all over. The door flew open, with Felix and Demitri walking in. Then Leslie could hear everything. The screams down the hall were gone, but in it's place, Felix and Demitri were giving Jane and Alec both a lecture. She stood back against the bookshelf, saying nothing, as Alec explained what happened.

"Jane, that is twice now you have attacked this girl. You realize you could kill her. She is human." Felix reprimanded. He turned to Leslie then. The girl wondered what she looked like to him. She felt absolutely miserable, and scared. "Are you alright, Leslie?"

"Thanks to Alec. Yes." She looked at Alec. He looked as though he wanted to attack Jane himself. "I'm tired. May I go to my room, please?"

Alec piped up. "I'll take her." He didn't wait for Felix or Demitri to agree. Her took by the hand, and guided her out. "Are you sure you're alright? I didn't mean to use my power like that. I wanted to protect you from her pain."

"I'm fine..." She looked up at him. Despite the burgandy of his eyes, Leslie sudenly realized how handsome Alec truly was. "Alec... can I ask you something, you know. About you and Jane, when things die down?"

"If it is about our past, do you not already know everything?" He turned her to face him. "Your books should have everything."

"But they don't. Not about you and Jane. It was like she barely had anything to say." She looked up at him. He was smiling sadly. "What?"

"You don't want to know our full story, Leslie. It was sad, and terrible." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. You need to get some rest. You're tired." He opened the door to her room. "Here we are."

"Did... they kill her, Alec? Did they kill Avery?" Leslie looked at her friend. Yes, that what she saw him as now. There was no way Alec would ever be her enemy again. He had rescued her against his one ally.

"I'm... I'm afraid they did. But you don't need to worry. They won't do that to you. They are rather fond of you. Even if Caius appears to act otherwise." Leslie detected a hint of sadness. "Come now, get some sleep, okay? I think you're going with me and Jane tomorrow."

"Not Jane..." Leslie shrank from him. She was terribly afraid of Jane now. When she'd read the books, she'd been afraid of her then. Now her nightmares were coming true.

"Jane will not hurt you again, Child." They turned to see Marcus in the doorway. He beckoned her forward. When she was close enough, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "We want you to work with Alec, Felix and Demitri from now on. Jane will be assigned other matters to attend to."

"I understand." She brushed away unshed tears with her sleeve. "I haven't told you yet how grateful I am for your generosity. I'm sorry,Master Marcus."

"It is understood, of course." He nodded to Alec. "You did a good thing. Jane would have killed her had you not interfered." It wasn't certain, but Leslie was sure that she saw him smile ever so slightly. "Get some sleep. You will be awakened early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir." Marcus left then, closing the door behind him. Leslie turned to Alec. "Will you stay with me, until I'm asleep, please?"

"I have no desire to be in that room with her right now." He pulled up the chair from her desk, and she laid down, without bothering to change into her night clothes. Alec began to hum a soft lullaby that she was unfamiliar with. Leslie didn't take her eyes off him for a long time. He took her hand in his, and held it. "Sleep, Leslie. You are safe."

"I'll try..." She yawned. Leslie found her eyes drooping shut. She thought she heard herself tell Alec she loved him.


	5. Blooming Feelings

**Chapter Five: Blooming Feelings**

Things didn't get easier, despite the Elder's orders. Leslie spent her days in the castle within her room. Sometimes Alec and Felix would come visit, but they had other duties when they were not servicing as guardsmen. The night time hours were the ones she cherished most, especially on the occasion when Alec could get away to visit. Tonight, for instance, he had taken her out of the castle to watch some fireworks.

"They're going to be pretty mad when they find out, aren't they?"

"Not really. I asked permission." Alec glanced over at her. His face was serious. "They've been talking about what to do about you. You know, when you're older."

"R-really?" Leslie wasn't sure she wanted to hear what they'd been thinking. "Do they... want to make me one of you?"

"Some of us want that, yes. The Elders are on the fence about it." He turned to face her completely. "What do you want?"

"I...I don't know anymore. I thought I wanted to go home, and forget this whole terrible nightmare." Leslie looked up at him. "But then I'd have to forget the best part of it all."

Alec's mouth twitched into a small smirk. It wasn't unkind. "You are either completely crazy, or very foolish." He paused, glancing up at the sky. "But I am glad you've changed your mind about me." He stood up, holding his hand out for hers. "We should get back. It's late for you."

"It's alright. I'm not tired." Leslie stood anyway. "I have nothing to go home to, Alec. There are things... I'm sure that Aro knows about me, that you don't."

"Oh?" Alec started walking with her. He didn't take her back towards Volterra castle though. "What happened?"

"I've been living in foster care for most of my life." She glanced at him. "You know what that is, right?"

"Yes." Alec's face tightened a bit. "You have no parents of your own?"

"No. They're in prison." Leslie looked at the ground. "I started reading those books last year, when I having a lot of trouble coping with my current family. I wanted very much for all of you... to be real. Though, I was smart enough to realize how dangerous that would have been."

"And now?" Alec cupped her chin in her hand. "You wish we weren't?"

"No. I'm... happy. I just... it's just a lot to deal with. It must be so easy, when you don't really have to worry about being tired, or needing sleep."

"They understand. You know that they have lightened your errands." Alec looked her in the eyes. "I could take care of the pain, but then you wouldn't be able to move at all. I wish I had a middle ground for my gifts..."

"I wish you didn't have them." Leslie replied. "Then they couldn't have such a tight hold on you."

"What do you mean?" Alec released her. His expression was suddenly dark. "I could leave if I wanted to. I just don't want Jane to be alone."

"That's crazy. Jane could care less about you, Alec. I know she's your sister, but she doesn't act very much like one, at all. She just does what she wants. Even in the books, it was blatantly obvious who the favorite was."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alec's voice was suddenly cold. "You don't have a family, so you wouldn't understand anything about family loyalty."

"Alec, that's not what I meant. I also know that there are others in the guard that have gifts besides you and Jane. Chelsea, for one. Maybe she's the one invoking this argument at Jane's request. But what if Chelsea was making you loyal?"

"I love my sister, Leslie. I don't always approve of what she does, but I do love her. I have loved her since before we were vampires. Chelsea couldn't fathom the kind of relationship we have."

"Does Jane love you still, Alec?" Leslie asked now. She had to try and make him understand what she was seeing. "I see a girl that is content to hurt anyone that gets in the way of what she wants. What if you're just one of those pawns, Alec? She wants to be on equal footing with the Elders. Why do you think she's so eager to do everything Aro says? She doesn't include you in that plan, does she?"

"That's none of your business." Now he sounded irritated. "Come now. We have to go back."

"Okay." Leslie let the subject drop. "Listen, I'm sorry... I just... I don't know. There's something about Jane that just rubs me the wrong way. It has nothing to do with what she's done to me. I'm afraid for you, though, Alec. She might do something to hurt you because of me."

"The good thing is that my gift counteracts hers." Alec paused before they turned on the path towards their entrance to Volterra castle. "Leslie, there's something you should know."

The girl blinked. "Yeah?"

"I wasn't one of those who wanted this life for you. I... I care for you, just as you are. If I had my way, I'd release you tonight." He turned towards the entrance. "Come. It's getting later the longer we stay out."

Leslie wasn't sure how to react to his proclaimation. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She felt tears spring to her eyes. She didn't understand it. She had been under the assumption that Alec wanted her around. "Okay." Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Jane glared at Alec when he entered their room. "She wouldn't love you if she knew the real you."

"Well, I know she doesn't love _you." _Alec smirked slightly. "She's absolutely terrified of you."

"Good. That's how it should be. She should fear you too. You've gone soft with her. Why? It's not like the Elders are going to let you keep her around."

"Don't talk of her like she's a pet, Jane." Alec replied. He sounded weary. "Leslie and I are just friends. That's all."

"Lies." Jane hissed. "She loves you. I don't mean in that older brother figure way. She really loves you."

Alec blinked, slipping out of his robe. "That ridiculous. She is not foolish enough to fall for a vampire. She understands the consequences of that." _Though, that does explain a few other things. _"It has to be a simple crush."

"It's not a crush." Jane folded her arms. "And I think you love her too."

Alec turned to face Jane now. His sister had a look of pure disgust on her face. He wanted to laugh it off, but he couldn't. Jane had nailed his uncertain feelings down for him. "So what if I do?"

"So you're admitting it?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Unbelievable. You are not the brother you used to be. She's bewitched you."

"Don't be silly, Jane." Alec replied lightly. "Leslie's just an ordinary human girl. She has no magic, nor any secret abilities. She is simply kind, and open minded. Do you know that she actually understands, and appreciates vampires?"

"Ugh! I don't want to hear it! I'll make sure that she resents you!"

"Jane, that's not a good idea." Alec growled. "She needs someone, Jane. Do you have any idea what this must be like for her?"

"No, nor do I care! She's becoming quite the annoyance for me. I want her gone! I'll make sure she's destroyed." Before Alec could protest further, Jane left their room. Sensing that Jane was about to suggest something horrible to the Elders, Alec hurried to follow her.


End file.
